The Super Idiot part II: the dark ring tournament
by ice dragon721
Summary: the second part of my story, has a lot of action in it and kuwabara being cursed at by the narrator. Please R&R it.


The Super Idiot Part II- The death ring tournament  
  
Yuske- now come on we have a tournament to fight and win.  
  
Hiei- he's right now stop fooling around kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara- (looking sad) man you guys are no fun.  
  
Boton- now lets go we have to be there in 20 minutes for the first match.  
  
Genkai- 20 minutes! How are we going to get there in time.  
  
Kowinma- I've taken the liberty of having you all transported there at the Knifes Edge Hotel.  
  
Boton- ok sir we'll be there as fast as we can.  
  
Kurama- well you heard the lady lets go!  
  
Hiei- right well I can go ahead and check us in if you want?  
  
Yosuke- check us in why? Were going to be staying at the death hotel.  
  
Hiei- good point.  
  
Kuwabara- ha-ha who's the idiot now?  
  
Narrator- at the same times Yuske made his shotgun, Hiei had his sword out, and kerama had his rose whip out.  
  
Hiei- who's the idiot now? I think you are  
  
Kuwabara- he he he ok I am  
  
Narrator- At the hotel  
  
Manager- ok come this way.  
  
Narrator- they go into this big room where a big golden circle is  
  
Manager- this is the transporter thingy, have a good safe trip  
  
Narrator- as they go through they one by one enter the death ring stadium.  
  
Yoshimo- and here comes team Yerameshy. They will be battling against the tough brakowski team. Which one of you wants to go first?  
  
Genkai- I'll be first.  
  
Yokiro- this must mean I'm first ha ha.  
  
Yoshimo- and hear comes the first match genkai versus Yokiro, and begin  
  
Narrator- with speed like light she moves and does her.  
  
Genkai- Shotgun!  
  
Yokiro- ah, ah, ah  
  
Narrator- but then Yokiro dodges it and it hits the stands blowing up a lot of people with blood fling everywhere  
  
Genkai- but how did you dodge it?  
  
Yokiro- by moving fast duhh . Genkai- well I wont let it happen again, Spirit Gun  
  
Narrator- Yokiro was caught off guard and got shot right in the head with blood fling everywhere.  
  
Yoshimo- Wow that was it? Already wow the stunning genkai  
  
Audience- boooooooo!  
  
Genkai- shotgun!  
  
Narrator- she shoots the audience again and a lot of blood flies all over the place.  
  
Genkai- anyone else want to boo me?  
  
Yoshimo- so who is up next?  
  
Kero- I'm next.  
  
Kuwabara- that means me!  
  
Yoshimo- this is a match between Kero and kuwabara. Ready, Go!  
  
Kero- ha, ha, ha you won't last very long against me buddy.  
  
Kuwabara- we'll see about that, Spirit Sword!  
  
Kero- come on just try it.  
  
Narrator- kuwabara charges at him but Kero uses.  
  
Kero- mystical portal!  
  
Narrator- a big bubble comes out of keros hand and he sends it toward kuwabara, he starts slashing at it but he gets sucked in.  
  
Kuwabara- hey let me out-!  
  
Kero- bye, bye nimrod.  
  
Yoshimo- And the winner is Kero, who's up next?  
  
Hiei- I will.  
  
Yoshimo- a match between Kero and hiei ready go!  
  
Narrator- hiei using his ultrasonic speed takes out his sword and cuts keros head off in less than 10 seconds.  
  
Yoshimo- once again that was a fast match, so who's up now?  
  
Kagato- me!  
  
Kurama- I will.  
  
Yoshimo-This is a match between Kurama and Kagato ready go!  
  
Kagato- death bomb!  
  
Narrator- Kagato makes a big black thing comeout of both hands and then he throws them at kurama.  
  
Kurama-What kind of attack is this.  
  
Narrator- kurama narly misses it but Kagato keeps on sending bombs at him.  
  
Kurama- this has gone on long enough Rose Whip!  
  
Narrator- turning a ordinary rose he had into a whip he starts cutting the bombs in half.  
  
Kagato- oh no out of bombs.  
  
Narrator- kurama then he cuts Kagato in half and he dies  
  
Yoshimo- another quick and interesting match, who's next?  
  
Rinku- that would be me ha ha!  
  
Yusuke- ah I've been waiting for a tough-  
  
Kuwabara- no it's my turn!  
  
Yusuke- what didn't he kill you asshole?  
  
Kuwabara- no jackass he sent me to another fucking deserted ring and I had to fucking run all the way out of there  
  
Hiei- oh wow such a long run, I saw you, it was in the other ring right fucking next to us moron!  
  
Kuwabara- yea so what I still wanna fight the little kid  
  
Yusuke ok kuwabara but if you die I'm not reviving you are moping you up  
  
Kuwabara- ok  
  
Rinku- ok but I might kill you does that bother you?  
  
Kuwabara- ha you beat me that will never happen  
  
Yoshimo- all right it's a match between rinku and kuwabara, ready go!  
  
Kuwabara- all right kid come on give me your best fucking shot\  
  
Rinku- I don't think so I might hurt you ya big jack ass  
  
Kuwabara- you don't wanna hurt me? well your not going to believe me  
  
Rinku- ok sir, serpent yo yos!  
  
Narrator- when rinku said that, eight yo yos came out of his pocket and into his hand, he then shot them at kuwabara, wrapping around him, rinku sent kuwabara far into the sky.  
  
Kuwabara- what the fuck? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Narrator- they then dug into kuwabaras skin cutting him  
  
Rinku- sorry mister but I'm gonna have to kill you now  
  
Kuwabara- no I can't lose, spirit sword! Huh how come it's not working?  
  
Narrator- hey asshole I was gonna say that, I'm gonna fucking kill you bastard!  
  
Kuwabara- geez man sorry I didn't mean to take your line  
  
Narrator- yea you better be sorry, ahem back to business rinku was surprised that he couldn't cut the line so he dropped kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara- hey he can't do that you fucking asshole!  
  
Narrator- yes he can  
  
Kuwabara- no he can't  
  
Narrator- YES HE FUCKING CAN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!  
  
Kuwabara- ok he can geez I didn't mean to bust your chops  
  
Narrator- ok like I was saying rinku then dropped kuwabara but then he used spirit sword and made it into a javelin and kicked rinku  
  
Kuwabara- yea take that kid  
  
Rinku- ow mister that hurt  
  
Kuwabara- loser  
  
Rinku- that's it I'm gonna knock you out mister  
  
Narrator- rinku then hits kuwabara eight times in the face and he gets knocked out  
  
Rinku- sorry mister  
  
Yoshimo- and the winner of this tournament is Rinku  
  
Audience- yea Rinku  
  
Chu- I'm next love  
  
Yusuke- finally my turn  
  
Chu- I'm not a pushover you know I'm the team captain  
  
Yusuke- yea well so am I, so lets make it quick by doing a knife edge match  
  
Chu- right you are lade I was gonna suggest it  
  
Yoshimo- right so It's a knife edge match between Chu and yusuke, ready go!  
  
Narrator- yusuke and Chu keep punching each other but it's not enough, not one has fallen yet  
  
Chu- you're strong mate how do you do it?  
  
Yusuke- thanx how I got this way was by long hard training  
  
Chu- you don't say I'm getting pretty tired, what about you mate?  
  
Yusuke- yea I guess I am  
  
Chu- lets finish this then how about one head butt?  
  
Yusuke- yea sure ok  
  
Narrator- they both do a head butt, but Chu falls down immediately after unconscious  
  
Kaiko- yea yusuke  
  
Narrator- at the hotel  
  
Kaiko- yusuke you were great out there  
  
Yusuke- thanx Kaiko but I really need to rest  
  
Kaiko- I understand bye yusuke.  
  
Narrator- next day after the tournament  
  
Hiei- that was easy mostly because they forfeited  
  
Yusuke- yea I guess so  
  
Narrator- will team Yerameshy ever win the tournament, will kuwabara stop stealing my lines we'll find out in part three of the super idiot. 


End file.
